Warriors: The Beginning of LostClan
by Spottedtail17
Summary: I watched as she padded away with the rest of the RiverClan cats into the forest. My heart tore in two; we had joined the Dark Forest to be with each other...and after the won battle, now she was saying goodbye? I do not own Warriors: Erin Hunter does. And I made this story on Mousewhisker because he is one of my favorite characters and I think he deserves some love.
1. Chapter 1

**Mousewhisker**

"Goodbye Mousewhisker," Minnowtail whispered sadly.

I watched as she padded away with the rest of the RiverClan cats into the forest. My heart tore in two; we had joined the Dark Forest to be with each other...and after the won battle, now she was saying goodbye? Minnowtail glanced back at me, her amber eyes filled with pain and depth. I stepped forward, wanting to call her back, but instead I swallowed and turned away.

"Mousewhisker? Are you okay?"

My gaze landed on Icecloud, her eyes were filled with concern. Icecloud didn't know about my feelings for Minnowtail...nobody did. Her beautiful white fur rippled underneath the moonlight; I looked down at my paws and began to walk away.

"I-I'm fine Icecloud," I replied solemnly.

I could tell she was hurt, I didn't mean that, but I was too crushed to apologize. I trudged away to the warriors den, not even bothering to celebrate the victory with my clanmates. I approached my nest and collapsed into the soft moss. _Stupid Dark Forest, stupid Warrior Code...why did I have to fall in love? _

I rested my eyes, hoping to wake up from a dream. I soon drifted off, leaving all my problems behind me...for now.

**Minnowtail**

"Minnowtail, you should get some sleep. You fought hard tonight."

I glanced sadly at my brother, Pebblefoot. His head was tipped to a side, and I could tell that he was concerned for me; my littermate could always sense how I was feeling. I shook my gray and white pelt and rested my tail on his back, shivering.

"Yeah, okay. I need some rest."

Pebblefoot nodded and walked away to leave me in peace. I headed toward the warriors den, but the face of a certain tom kept disturbing me in my mind. _Mousewhisker. _I shook my head, knowing it would have never been. I laid down in my mossy nest and wrapped my tail around myself. A breeze came in from a large hole in the den and I shivered. At least it matched my emotions.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to fall asleep, but I knew I wouldn't sleep until dawn. A sudden thought came into my mind. _What we became loners? Then we could be together. _I started to stand up, knowing that I had to ask Mousewhisker...if only warriors weren't patrolling the whole territory of RiverClan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mousewhisker**

"Wake up, Mousewhisker!" a voice hissed in my ear.

I shot up and came face to face with the she-cat that I had thought abandoned me. Minnowtail's amber eyes glistened with fear. I flicked my gray tail at her.

"Why are you here?" I asked silently.

She took on a serious expression and whispered, "Because I still love you."

I wanted to yowl my happiness but instead I led her out of the warriors den calmly, afraid that we would wake the clan up. Minnowtail looked shaken but I knew she was telling the truth. She glanced at me and mewed, "Come with me. We could make it on our own."

I looked down at my paws. She was talking about leaving our clans. _But that would mean leaving our loved ones... _Minnowtail's gray and white fur blew softly in the wind and I sighed. I loved Minnowtail...

"Okay, let's go," I finally agreed.

Minnowtail twined her tail with mine as we left the camp without a sound.

**Minnowtail**

I walked alongside Mousewhisker as we wandered through the forest. We had left clan territory a while ago but neither of us wanted to go back even though we didn't know where we were going. I looked up at him and he answered the gaze.

"Do you want to stop and rest?" he asked me.

I nodded; my paws felt weak and I wanted to fall down. We headed towards a tall oak tree and I instantly collapsed onto the ground by it. Mousewhisker told me that the tree would count as a shade and a place for us to climb if danger came. I wasn't so sure; RiverClan cats didn't climb.

"I'll go get some moss, and maybe some fresh-kill," he mewed.

I watched him leave and rested my head on my paws. _Did I make the right choice, or have I put myself and Mousewhisker into danger? _After a while, I heard footsteps approaching me. The aroma of mouse filled my nose and I blinked. Mousewhisker came into sight, carrying two plump mice and moss. He set down the mice and spread out the moss for us to sleep on.

I snuggled deep into the nest, Mousewhisker lying by me, our pelts touching. He pushed a mouse to me and I bit into the flesh. I chewed slowly, thinking about our new life. Would we live in a barn, or in the forest? I finished the last of the prey quickly and licked the remains off my whiskers. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep...


End file.
